kidsongsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kidsongs: I'd Like to Teach the World to Sing
Kidsongs: I'd Like to Teach the World to Sing is the second entry of Kidsongs Music Video Stories released in February 1986. It was based on the Fun Songs cassette of Small World from the Sing & Multiplex from Ivory Records along with Kidsongs: Ride The Roller Coaster and Kidsongs: Let's Play Ball. Cast Adult Cast *Mr. World - Played by Gary Morgan, Credited as Barnard Panansky *Ms. Miller - Played by Nancy McLoughlin The Kidsongs Kids *Nick - Played by Fabby Brown *Olinda - Played by Tameka Claybrook *Bruce - Played by Chris Finch *Mike - Played by Shawn Harrison from Family Matters *Victoria - Played by Nicole Mandich *Carmen - Played by Carla Martyn *Sean - Played by Robby Rosellen *Miko - Played by Wendy Yumi *Yoko - Played by Mimi Gilbert *Michelle - Played by Karli Supera Scottish Dancers *Tommy Flaherty *Elizabeth Flaherty *Amanda Miller *Mairi Morrison *Erin Prinn *Ian Prinn Bag Pipers * Bruce Farrar * Harry Farrar Drummer *Chris Huntley Fujima Kansuma Dancers *Lisa Arakaki *Kennis Furuya *Allison Mikaru *Emiry Sato *Stephanie Yamaoka Song List #I'd Like to Teach the World to Sing (United States) (also used during the end credits) #Funiculì, Funiculà (Italy) #Did You Ever See a Lassie? (Scotland) #London Bridge (England) #Frère Jacques (France) #Kumbaya (Africa) #Waltzing Matilda (Australia) #Sakura, Sakura (Japan) #Los Pollitos (Mexico) #Day-O (Banana Boat Song) (Jamaica) Trivia *This is the first video to receive a stereo audio track, including for the songs. *The instrumental track of "Shortenin' Bread" from the previous video is played during the opening credits. *In the end credits, the Kidsongs Kids sing the reprise version of "I'd Like to Teach the World to Sing" the second time while they're in various places including Scotland, England, Japan, Africa, Australia, Jamaica and France. *Clifford Scott (the same person who played Uncle George in Kidsongs: Cars, Boats, Trains and Planes) is the English constable in "London Bridge". Delane Vaughn (the same person who played Todd and Linda's Dad in Kidsongs: Good Night, Sleep Tight) is the Jamaican banana counter in "Day-O (Banana Boat Song)". *According to Chris Finch via Instagram, he was named Bruce after director Bruce Gowers, a name that he did not like. *Heather Green, David Chan & Bonnie Morgan cameo appeared in "I'd Like to Teach the World to Sing" as classmates. *Ryan Dorin & Molly Morgan (one of Gary's daughters) cameo appeared in "London Bridge". *Paul Burrell cameo appeared in "Kumbaya". *Todd Alyn Durboraw, Tiffany Bailey, and Steven Nelson cameo appeared in "Waltzing Matilda". *Tina Marie Espinoza cameo appeared in "Los Pollitos". *Sh'Vaughn Heath, Kiki Scott, Shanika Washington, and Ashande Gravenberg cameo appeared in "Day-O (Banana Boat Song)". Gallery I'd Like to Teach the World to Sing - Original VHS.jpg|Olinda (Tameka Claybrook), Bruce (Chris Finch), Miko (Wendy Yumi), Victoria (Nicole Mandich), Sean (Robby Rosellen), Mike (Shawn Harrison), and Nick (Fabby Brown) on the VHS release. I'd Like to Teach the World to Sing - 1990 VHS.jpg|1990 VHS release I'd Like to Teach the World to Sing DVD cover.jpg|2002 DVD release IdLikeToTeachTheWorldToSing_1986.png IdLikeToTeachTheWorldToSing_1986 - 2.png|opening titles IdLikeToTeachTheWorldToSing_1986 - 3.png|opening titles - #2 IdLikeToTeachTheWorldToSing_1986 - 4.png IdLikeToTeachTheWorldToSing_1986 - 5.png IdLikeToTeachTheWorldToSing_1986 - 6.png IdLikeToTeachTheWorldToSing_1986 - 7.png IdLikeToTeachTheWorldToSing_1986 - 8.png IdLikeToTeachTheWorldToSing_1986 - 9.png IdLikeToTeachTheWorldToSing_1986 - 10.png IdLikeToTeachTheWorldToSing_1986 - 11.png IdLikeToTeachTheWorldToSing_1986 - 12.png IdLikeToTeachTheWorldToSing_1986 - 13.png IdLikeToTeachTheWorldToSing_1986 - 14.png IdLikeToTeachTheWorldToSing_1986 - 15.png IdLikeToTeachTheWorldToSing_1986 - 16.png IdLikeToTeachTheWorldToSing_1986 - 17.png IdLikeToTeachTheWorldToSing_1986 - 18.png IdLikeToTeachTheWorldToSing_1986 - 19.png IdLikeToTeachTheWorldToSing_1986 - 20.png IdLikeToTeachTheWorldToSing_1986 - 21.png IdLikeToTeachTheWorldToSing_1986 - 22.png IdLikeToTeachTheWorldToSing_1986 - 23.png IdLikeToTeachTheWorldToSing_1986 - 24.png IdLikeToTeachTheWorldToSing_1986 - 25.png IdLikeToTeachTheWorldToSing_1986 - 26.png IdLikeToTeachTheWorldToSing_1986 - 27.png IdLikeToTeachTheWorldToSing_1986 - 28.png IdLikeToTeachTheWorldToSing_1986 - 29.png IdLikeToTeachTheWorldToSing_1986 - 30.png IdLikeToTeachTheWorldToSing_1986 - 31.png IdLikeToTeachTheWorldToSing_1986 - 32.png IdLikeToTeachTheWorldToSing_1986 - 33.png IdLikeToTeachTheWorldToSing_1986 - 34.png IdLikeToTeachTheWorldToSing_1986 - 35.png IdLikeToTeachTheWorldToSing_1986 - 36.png IdLikeToTeachTheWorldToSing_1986 - 37.png IdLikeToTeachTheWorldToSing_1986 - 38.png IdLikeToTeachTheWorldToSing_1986 - 39.png IdLikeToTeachTheWorldToSing_1986 - 40.png IdLikeToTeachTheWorldToSing_1986 - 41.png IdLikeToTeachTheWorldToSing_1986 - 42.png IdLikeToTeachTheWorldToSing_1986 - 43.png IdLikeToTeachTheWorldToSing_1986 - 44.png IdLikeToTeachTheWorldToSing_1986 - 45.png IdLikeToTeachTheWorldToSing_1986 - 46.png IdLikeToTeachTheWorldToSing_1986 - 47.png IdLikeToTeachTheWorldToSing_1986 - 48.png ScreenHunter 94627 May. 26 20.18.jpg Category:Videos Category:DVDs Category:VHSs Category:1986 Category:1980s